


taking measurements

by kiramccalled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and the usual incredibly dorky scira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramccalled/pseuds/kiramccalled
Summary: This is not what he meant when he told him to 'find something in common' with the girl and strike up a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot the post, but something on tumblr triggered this and this is what came out.

This is not what he meant when he told him to find ‘something in common’ with the girl and strike up a conversation. He figured the boy would be conventional and use something like the weather, a favorite color, animals, classes, pets even. Yet somehow he sort of expected this, knowing Scott, and unfortunately it’s better than nothing. 

So all he can do is watch from the table behind them and try not to cringe at the inevitably awkward conversation, hoping that it doesn’t get so bad it’s impossible for him to step in and try salvage.

"So uh, I never noticed that you had a transparent ruler too," Scott says as casually as possible, motioning to the object next to the girl’s book. He is practically screaming awkward, and if Scott doesn’t burn up in embarrassment, then Stiles most definitely is. 

Kira, being the absolute saint she is, looks up in surprise at the sudden conversation but takes the topic in stride, offering him what looks like a shy smile. "Yeah, I picked it up the other day. It's better than my old wooden ruler. That one kept chipping away.”

Scott is slightly taken aback that she is able to play along with his lame excuse of a conversation but smiles nonetheless, nodding in agreement. “I know the feeling. I tried them out during my first few months of freshman year. Not such a good idea, especially since I think I accidentally sat on it and it broke.”

The girl lets out a soft giggle, and oh my god, is this _actually_ happening? Stiles eyes the both of them in incredulity. Are they really going to have a conversation over _rulers?_ "Oh, well that's too bad isn't it? But you have the trusty transparent plastic ones now, though I think they'll break even easier."

"You think?"

She nods, picking up the ruler on her desk. She places a finger on its edge and slightly bends it, proving her point when the ruler looks like it’s about to crack with just enough force.

"Oh yeah," he chuckles, "Maybe I should upgrade to one of those fancy metal ones then."

She raises a brow, actually considering the idea for herself and Stiles feels himself becoming more and more amazed at this girl. Who is she and where did she even come from? ”I think I should too. Tell me when you want to get yours and maybe we can still match," she suggests, cheeks flaring a bright pink. Stiles gapes at her; this girl was really something else.

Scott seems to take no notice of the girl’s blush, instead recovering from the slight shock that _yes_ she totally suggested that, and that if he didn’t accept he would be a total and complete idiot. His lips curve into a goofy grin, "Sure. I was thinking of dropping by the office supply store after school tomorrow. You think that's alright?"

She nods almost immediately. "Yeah, tomorrow after school is fine.  I'm sure my parents won't mind. They've been trying to get me out of the house for weeks." 

He’s surprised by the sudden admission, and is about to reply when a stern voice from the front of the room interrupts. “Kira, Scott, would you mind sharing with the class what is so important that our lesson can wait?”

The both of them have the decency to look embarrassed, Kira lowering her head in shame as Scott bites his lip. Stiles pretends to look like the good student he knows he isn’t as he discreetly watches the scene play out. His best friend glances at the girl before turning to the teacher with a sheepish smile. “Rulers?” 

The teacher is taken aback, as is the rest of the class, as they stare at the pair funnily before the teacher shakes her head, decidedly turning back to her lesson and ignoring their confession. Stiles can hear mutters of 'weirdos' and 'freaks' all around him, and it takes an angry glare to make them all stop talking.

When Scott’s certain that the attention is no longer on them, he leans over to whisper to the embarrassed girl. “So uh, we’re still on for tomorrow right?”

She slowly looks up, startled by his sudden close presence but her lips still curve into that same shy smile. “Yeah, it’s a plan.” 

And as they share those sunshine grins and not so discreet glances, Stiles watches from behind in utter disbelief. He is floored. To think that Scott managed to snag a date through _rulers_ and ruler _shopping_ , and even more so that Kira, that strange, strange girl, played along with it and was the one to suggest it in the first place. He wonders whether _he_ should be the one getting dating advice from Scott instead.

Yet as he continues watching them, in a not creepy way mind you, he decides he can let it all slide because they’re just so awkward it's adorable. But when they have kids, because why wouldn't they (they’re totally endgame), he will be the favorite uncle that tells them this little tale in the first place, that their parents got together over matching transparent _rulers_.

* * *

 “Rulers?”

He can hear the disbelief in their voices, practically experience it again, but as they share a look, he can tell neither are surprised. It’s completely and utter ridiculous but at the same time, makes total sense because this is Scott and Kira, their adorkable parents, that they’re talking about.

"Are you telling them that ruler story again?"

They are interrupted when one half of the pair in question walks into the living room, three drinks in hand as she settles them on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch. Stiles shrugs, leaning over to take a glass of his own, “It’s too ridiculous not to.”

Kira nods in agreement. He makes a valid point. But as he glances at her a thought suddenly enters his head, something that has been bugging him for years since the incident.

“I am curious about one thing Kira, why _did_ you play along so easily?" 

He can sort of guess the answer, having noticed her not so subtle looks at Scott across the hallway long before they struck that one conversation. But he doesn’t think it’s just because she also harbors the same crush on him, it’s like there was something more.

A smile plays on her lips. “To tell you the truth, I was relieved.”

He raises a brow, clearly not expecting it. “Relieved?”

She nods. “If Scott hadn’t talked to me about rulers that day, I was going to strike up a conversation myself, except about our matching pens.”

This, somehow _this_ comes under what he was expecting. _Of course._


End file.
